


Fanart: Learning to Fly

by LunaFaye



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Cutting, Fanart, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFaye/pseuds/LunaFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Medeafic's CS/Supernova series - Zach and Chris from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/212013">Learning to Fly</a> (spoilers for that chapter). No explicit nudity but it's NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/gifts).



I drew this for my friend Medeafic for the chapter [Learning to Fly](212013) from her [Supernova](../series/6635) series.

 


End file.
